Last Night
by Mamama-chan
Summary: Et cette nuit là avait été la dernière ...Komm' Zurück ...  Bill x Tom  Yaoi


**Last Night**

**Genre :**_ Drama, Romance, Yaoi._

**Listen : **_« Because I'm a girl » Kiss, and « When you're Gone » A. Lavigne_

_With Lemon in Part II_

* * *

"- Tom, j't'ai apporté à manger.  
- …  
- Je le pose là, okay ? Et manges tout, pour une fois … »

Ce fut d'un geste habituel que le batteur déposa le plateau remplit de nourriture sur la seule table de chevet de la chambre.

Chambre couverte de blanc. Blanc, couleur de la paix, mais aussi de l'inconnu.

Chambre blanche, installée de plusieurs appareils électroniques qui se ressemblaient tous.

Chambre d'hôpital, qui puait les médicaments et le désespoir à plein nez.

Voilà à présent trois semaines que Tom Kaulitz, fidèle guitariste du groupe Tokio Hotel, vivait cet enfer chaque jour.

Trois semaines qu'il restait assit près de ce lit.

Trois semaines qu'il ressentait un peu plus cet énorme froid en lui.

Trois semaines que Bill était dans le coma.

Et ça le tue.

Il ne savait même plus quel jour l'on était. Ni quel temps il faisait. Ni qui il était …

Tout ce qu'il gardait en tête, c'était le fait de voir son jumeau inactif sur ce lit …

_Inactif.  
_

Lui qui était toujours de bonne humeur, souriant, à bouger dans tous les sens, à s'extasier pour un rien …A lui murmurer des « Je t'aime » à en crever …Lui qui semblait toujours heureux avec lui …Et qui avait tenté de mettre fin à ses jours en avalant toute une boite de calmants.

Le guitariste y repensait sans arrêt à cette scène.

Il rentrait après une bonne journée.

Il ne bougeait pas quand il était entré dans la chambre.

Il ne respirait plus …

**Kalt.  
**

« - Monsieur Kaulitz ?  
- …Quoi ?  
- Il vous faudrait sortir, nous …Nous allons faire de nouveaux examens pour voir son état de santé.  
- Hn. »

Chaque jour, la même rengaine. Des dizaines de médecins à tenter de faire améliorer les choses. Pour retomber au même point de départ.

_Nichts  
_

Le dreadeux avait dut tout expliquer. Tout. A sa mère, son beau père, Gustav, Georg, ses amis, les fans …Tout le monde devait savoir la vérité, et montrer que les préjugés avaient abouti à ce résultat.

Parce qu'aimer son frère, c'est soit disant mal.

Et Bill, si faible mentalement, et impuissant face au regard du monde entier ainsi que de protéger ce lourd secret, avait eu recours au suicide …Il savait que ce n'était pas bien, mais c'était trop dur à supporter ça.

A se remémorer tout ça, Tom s'avançait un peu plus vers ce gravin invisible, qui donnait vu à un trou noir infini …

Bill …

Ils s'étaient fait une promesse. Ce soir là …Ce dernier soir. Lorsqu'il sentait encore ses mains manucurées dans ses locks détachées. Quand il nouait ses bras autour de son cou lorsque ça faisait mal, comme à chaque fois. Lorsqu'il lui murmurait de continuer, de lui faire visiter encore une fois les étoiles. Quand il gémissait son prénom, alors qu'il était au bord de l'extase.

Lorsqu'ils s'embrassaient à s'en étouffer après ça.

Et cette fameuse nuit, alors que le chanteur était encore une fois blottit contre lui, il lui avait fredonné ces paroles :

" _Ich will da nicht allein sein_

_Lass uns gemeinsam_

_In Die Nacht …"  
_

Ils devaient rester ensembles …Alors pourquoi ?

Pourquoi avoir prit de l'avance ?

Pourquoi lui avoir dit tout ça, pour tenter de mourir le lendemain ?

Pourquoi, pourquoi …

**Ploc.**

****

Encore une larme qui tombait sur le sol carrelé de l'hôpital.

Tout ça lui manquait.

Il ne voulait plus le voir comme ça, ne plus voir ce putain de tuyau respiratoire qui lui bouffait sa gueule d'ange.

Il voulait revoir ses prunelles identiques aux siennes, de les remplir à nouveau de centaines, de milliers d'étoiles.

Oder Sterben …Für Ihn ?

« - Monsieur Kaulitz …Vous êtes encore là ? Il faut partir maint …  
- Non.  
- Ecoutez …Il faut vous reposer. Cela fait trois semaines que vous êtes ici pratiquement 24 heures sur 24. Rentrez chez vous.  
- Je reste. Point barre.  
- Susan , appelez sa mère … »

La même ruse. A chaque fois que ce connard de médecin le voyait, il le renvoyait chez lui le soir. C'était arrivé une bonne dizaine de fois. Même un jour, à bout de nerfs, le guitariste l'avait frappé.

Quand sa mère l'embarquait en voiture, toujours cette même direction, soit l'appartement qu'il avait avec Bill, toujours ce silence pesant et frustrant.

Du moins …

« - Tom …Je sais que c'est très dur pour toi, mais …Il faut que tu te reposes un peu, tu comprends mon chéri ?  
- …Ton mari a jamais eu envier de …  
- Je sais …Mais là c'est mon fils …Bill est fort tu verras, il reviendra. J'en suis sûre. »

Sa mère était toujours douce. Elle avait très bien accepté lorsqu'il lui avait avoué sa véritable relation avec son jumeau. Comme beaucoup d'autres personnes d'ailleurs.

La nuit promettait d'être longue …A peine la porte ouverte, direction le lit, du moins la place de son frère. Son odeur était encore là. Les draps n'avaient pas été changés depuis.

Tom tomba par hasard sur un bout de tissu. Un tee-shirt. Très large. Avec un imprimé dessus. Celui qui avait soit disant disparu on ne sait comment.

Un sanglot.

Cette nuit, les draps allaient encore avoir un arrière goût de salé.

* * *

Trois jours de plus. 

C'était la première fois qu'on lui faisait le coup.

Enfermé, dans sa propre maison. Du moins, dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec son jumeau depuis peu.

Un mot ornait la table de la pièce de séjour.

Sa mère …Même pas besoin de lire ce papier, il savait pourquoi elle l'avait enfermé.

Pour son bien ?

…Il n'avait plus de bien si son jumeau n'était pas là.

Du coup, Tom passait ses journées à apeller l'accueil pour avoir des nouvelles sur son frère. Si bien que, l'infirmière, ayant perdu patience, avait mit son numéro en liste rouge, Tom Kaulitz ou pas.

Finalement, il s'était résigné à rester allongé sur ce lit inanimé, un album photo à la main, repensant aux bons moments étant enfants.

Et son téléphone portable.

Les photos dessus étaient beaucoup, beaucoup plus récentes. Bill adorait les prendre en photo tous les deux, à chaque moment où ils étaient seuls.

**Image lumineuse, figée pour l'éternité.  
**

Une vidéo …Quand il s'était amusé à filmer le brun à travers le rideau de douche, quand celui-ci se lavait.

**Gestes figés.**

_Noch eine Träne.  
_

C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire …Pleurer, encore, encore …Tout était mort en luit. Il se demandait même comment son cœur pouvait encore battre. Il ne mangeait pas ou très peu, avait perdu une partie de lui, qui avait un mal fou à se réveiller.

« - Bill, komm' zurück … »

L'odeur salée des larmes emplissait la pièce …

* * *

Journée pourrit …Soirée pourrit …Nuit … 

« - Tom …Tom …Debout, vi …  
- …Maman ?  
- L'h …L'hôpital …Ils ont …Bill est … »

* * *

Il courrait. A cinq heures du matin, dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, alors qu'il venait de défoncer la sortie de secours. Il en avait même oublié sa mère, qui était très peu endurante. 

Il tremblait. Il pleurait. Ces minutes, ces secondes étaient tellement horribles qu'il pourrait en crever.

Du bruit se faisant entendre de la pièce …

Une voix en particulier. Il pourrait la reconnaître entre milles.

Une porte qui s'ouvre

Des regards affolés sur l'intrus qui venait d'entrer.

Deux regards qui se croisent. **Electrochocs.**

Des pas précipités, des bras ouverts.

Free Hugs.  


« - Tom … »

Premiers mots.

Ein Küss.

"- P'tain …Bill …Refais jamais ça …  
- P-pardon …Je …  
- J't'aime trop Bill …J'étais prêt à crever pour venir te retrouver … »

_**Now,**__ You can Smile._

* * *

Un soleil radieux inondait le ciel bleu d'Hamburg. Comme si le Monde était heureux maintenant. 

Et deux personnes qui tenaient leurs mains enlacées, le sourire aux lèvres, l'un parlant, l'autre buvant ses paroles comme une boisson fruitée.

« - Tu as vraiment …  
- Ouais. Le gars il voulait pas que je reste avec toi. Alors j'l'ai frappé.  
- T'es …T'es adorable. »

Rougissements.

Un bisou _sucré.  
_

Ils étaient les plus heureux sur cette Terre.

Puis, Tom n'avait qu'une seule envie, c'était de rentrer dans leur nid douillet, et de passer le rester de la journée à s'occuper de son jumeau, à lui faire l'amour jusqu'à épuisement, trop de passion.

Ce vide en lui était remplacé d'une énorme chaleur et bouffée d'**adrénaline.**

* * *

**Vos avis ?**

**Si j'ai d'bonnes reviews, je posterai le Lemon ...First Lemon  
**


End file.
